Forbidden Rose
by AshleyFran
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Prometida ao Príncipe James, apenas a alguns meses do casamento, Bella conhece Edward, um jovem aventureiro, em um de seus passeios diurnos. Juntos, eles vivem uma grande paixão, mas será que Isabella terá coragem de largar toda sua vida e fugir com Edward para viver esse grande amor?


**Sinopse: **Prometida ao Príncipe James, apenas a alguns meses do casamento, Bella conhece Edward, um jovem aventureiro, em um de seus passeios diurnos. Juntos, eles vivem uma grande paixão, mas será que Isabella terá coragem de largar toda sua vida e fugir com Edward para viver esse grande amor?

* * *

**Capítulo único**

**Março**

– Há quantas anda os preparativos para o casamento, querida? – perguntou Alice, sua amiga de infância.

– Oh, Alice! – exclamou Bella. – Eu não sei... – assistiu a amiga escancarar a boca descrente. – Não me olhe assim. Sabes que eu não queria um casamento arranjado. Então, mamãe está cuidando de tudo. Aliás, ela comentou que amanhã tenho outra prova do vestido, se quiser vir... – deixou a proposta no ar.

– Claro que eu venho! Estou louca para ver como será seu vestido. – Bella riu. Só faltava ela sair pulando pela casa de felicidade. – Hey, tem encontrado o 'aventureiro'? –abaixou a voz, em tom de segredo. – Nunca mais falou dele.

– Ele prometeu que voltaria para me ver. Eu sempre vou lá, no horário que nos encontramos, mas ele não apareceu, nem deu notícias. – disse quase melancólica. – Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa... Não sei. É frustante!

– Você gosta dele? Está toda tristonha, dá até um aperto no coração.

– Eu acho que estou apaixonada por ele, Alice.

– Oh, tem certeza?

– Pior que tenho. – olhou para as unhas bem feitas. – Foi amor à primeira vista. Senti algo diferente quando o vi da primeira vez, e não mudou nos outros encontros. Passo horas pensando em quando vou vê-lo de novo, ou o que ele está fazendo naquele momento...

– Vocês já se beijaram? – interrompeu Alice, não se agüentando de curiosidade e sorriu maliciosa.

– Claro que não Alice! – exasperou-se. Tinha, atualmente, muitos pensamentos que envolvia ela, Edward, beijos, e... Resolveu parar por aí. Só de imaginar, sentia-se quente e corada.

– Por que não? – insistiu. Mas logo reparou na nova coloração do rosto de Bella. – Seu rosto ta vermelho! Aconteceu alguma coisa sim, Bella. – nunca que contaria isso pra Alice! Apesar de serem amigas há anos, saber que poderia confiar plenamente nela, não se sentia à vontade para revelar mais do que já tinha revelado.

Levantou os olhos e encontrou uma Alice muito curiosa e desconfiada.

– Não aconteceu nada entre mim e Edward, se é isso que quer saber.

– É isso sim. E ainda acho que está escondendo alguma coisa de mim.

– Que garota mais desconfiada, meu Deus!

– Se eu desconfio, é por que você deu razão.

– Não dei nada Alice. – falei rabugenta.

– Tudo bem, santinha. – Bella fuzilou Alice com os olhos, que a ignorou por completo voltando ao assunto anterior. O casamento. – Já marcou a data?

– Não. Será no segundo semestre do ano. Mas não tem data definitiva.

– Ah... Já escolheu os padrinhos, então? Daminhas de honra, essas coisas...

– Estava pensando, como padrinho e madrinha, você e o Jasper.

– Jasper não Bella. – implorou. – Qualquer um, menos ele.

– Jazz é meu irmão Alice. Vocês formam um casal lindo!

– Não importa! Se o Jazz for meu par, prefiro não aceitar seu convite. – retrucou.

– Não é pra tanto Alice! O que aconteceu entre vocês dois que eu não sei? – a pergunta foi quase a mesma. Só que agora, Alice, que estava na berlinda.

– Não aconteceu nada. – repetiu as palavras de Bella. – Só não aprecio sua presença no mesmo ambiente que eu.

– Bom, vocês terão que resolver essas diferenças até meu casamento. – Bella falou decidida. Alice bufou com exasperação, mas não discutiu.

(...)

O 'aventureiro' que atendia por Edward, um nome pouco comum para época dele, reapareceu uma semana depois da conversa de Isabella e Alice. Cheio de saudades, curtiram o pouco tempo que tinham, juntos. Conhecendo-se melhor, apreciando a presença um do outro. Isabella estava curiosa sobre o que o jovem fazia para viver, e também porque ficou sumido por tanto tempo. E foi uma de suas primeiras perguntas.

– Edward o que você faz? Quer dizer, para viver sabe? – perguntou olhando no fundo dos olhos verde-esmeralda. – Demorou tanto para voltar. Senti falta de você. De nossas conversas. – sorriu triste.

– Desculpe-me minha doce Bella. Como sabe, não sou da realeza. Tenho que trabalhar duro para sustentar minha mãe e meu irmão mais novo, Emmett, você não o conhece. Esses últimos dias, ela contraiu um forte pneumonia. Quase morre. Eu tive que cuidar dela. Só trabalhei por alguns dias, quando ela apresentava uma melhora, mas quando voltava para casa, tinha piorado seu estado. Então pedi licença para dar-lhe total atenção e garantir que cumprisse as ordens médicas. Ela é bastante teimosa. – sorriu maroto. – Mas agora ela está ótima! Pronta pra outra. – gargalhou e Bella se derreteu toda com o som de sua risada.

– Sinto muito pela sua mãe. Eu não fazia idéia. Ela, agora, está ótima e você mocinho – falou apontando um dedo em sua direção – não me respondeu a outra pergunta.

– Qual Bella?

– O que você faz. Em que trabalha?

– Ah isso. Que cabeça a minha. Eu sou, de manhã, ajudante em uma mercearia do centro. De tarde, passo maior parte cavalgando pelo campo vigiando as ovelhas de Sr Jenks e com você. À noite,... Mas garanto que meu turno preferido é à tarde. – piscou pra ela, fazendo-a gargalhar.

– Oh, que variedade! Alice ficará radiante quando souber que seu apelido tem fundamentos! – riu alto. Nunca entendera porque Alice insistia em chamar Edward de 'aventureiro' e agora... Bem, o apelido caíra como uma luva.

– Sério? Que apelido? Posso saber? – perguntou curioso.

– Vou pensar se conto ou não pra você. – fez-se de difícil. Se Edward desse seu sorriso favorito, ela contaria tudo o que ele quisesse saber. Pena que ele não sabe dessa dádiva, pois foi pra cima de Bella começando um ataque de cócegas. Deixando-a mole e com dores na barriga de tanto rir! E alcançou seu objetivo, pois Bella não agüentou e acabou revelando o apelido carinhoso que Edward recebera.

Acabou por Bella deitada na grama tentando recuperar as forças e Edward ao seu lado acariciando-lhe os sedosos cabelos castanho-escuros. Raios de sol penetravam os galhos da grande arvore, onde eles estavam, deixando-a com o cabelo aparentando pequenas mechas vermelhas e os olhos azul-piscina, ainda mais linda. A mulher mais bonita que Edward já vira!

Continuou acariciando os longos cabelos de Isabella, até que estava deitado ao seu lado na grama rala do jardim. Um súbito desejo de beijá-la envolveu Edward, deixando-o desconfortável. Vinha pensando ultimamente muito em Bella e tinha medo do que isso lhe causaria. Corriam boatos de que ela estava de casamento marcado e não queria se envolver em problemas. Mas ela estava ali, tão entregue, livre, linda... Que era difícil controlar-se.

– Edward?

– Sim, Bella. – se apoiou no cotovelo para olhar em seus olhos, mas ela olhava para baixo.

– Er... Eu quero ti pedir uma coisa.

– Claro. Pode pedir.

– Me beija? – a cara que Edward fez foi impagável. Ele estava atordoado com o pedido, um tanto incomum. Mas a única reação plausível foi atender ao pedido dela.

Inclinou-se para Bella, apoiado no cotovelo e a olhou nos olhos. O amor transbordava de suas orbes azuis, deixando Edward mais nervoso.

– Tem certeza? – perguntou num sussurro, só para confirmar. Isabella assentiu.

Ele ainda a encarava quando, aos poucos, foi abaixando a cabeça até selar seus lábios com os dela. No começo foi somente um encostar de lábios, sentindo pela primeira vez a textura um do outro.

Fecharam os olhos ao mesmo tempo para apreciar o beijo doce e suave que ambos trocavam. Edward sugou levemente o lábio inferior de Isabella fazendo-a gemer baixinho entreabrindo os lábios dando passagem a ele. Os dois exploravam a boca um do outro, se conhecendo, marcando território, e sabendo o que agradava mais seu parceiro. Edward pôs a mão na cintura delineada de Bella, enquanto as dela subia para sua nuca e cabelo. Ela pressionou mais sua boca contra a dele, puxando levemente os cabelos de Edward no processo fazendo-o soltar um pequeno gemido.

Ainda com as bocas colada, Edward puxou Bella para si, acabando com o espaço, inexistente, que separava seus corpos. Seus pulmões clamavam por ar quando, finalmente, se separaram com a respiração aos arquejos.

(...)

Esse foi o primeiro beijo de Isabella e Edward. Quase todos os dias se encontravam no mesmo lugar, ficavam conversando horas sabendo mais da vida um do outro, e namorando também.

Seu casamento estava mais perto a casa dia e não sabia o que fazer. Não poderia casar-se com James. Jamais seria feliz ao lado dele.

Esta constatação fez Isabella ainda mais desgostosa do casamento. A certeza de que seria feliz somente com Edward, deu-lhe uma grande determinação que não sabia que existia dentro de si. Estava ansiosa pelo momento que diria aos seus pais sua decisão de não casar-se. Tinha medo, obvio. Mas sabia do poder que tinha em suas mãos. Seus pais a amavam e certamente não queriam que ela fosse infeliz pelo resto da vida. Torcia para que Charlie e Renée a apoiasse, qualquer que fosse sua decisão.

**Julho**

Faltava apenas dois meses para o casamento e Isabella não sabia o que fazer. Há quinze dias tinha tentado falar com os pais, não saiu como imaginava. Eles perguntaram o motivo de não querer mais se casar, ficou com medo de envolver Edward e acabou não falando nada. Somente chorou, implorou para o pai cancelar o casamento, mas ele não se deixou influenciar pelo choro da filha. A amava muito, mas a união de Isabella e James já era um fato consumado. Faltava apenas a cerimônia para ficar tudo certo. Queria muito que sua filha fosse feliz e que amasse o futuro marido. Mas ela complicava tudo. Pressentia uma forte tempestade dentro de sua casa.

(...)

– Edward! – exclamou Bella ao vê-lo se aproximar. Correu na sua direção abraçando-o forte. Sentia saudades dele. Muita. Vários dias que não se viam. Ela estava meio que de castigo pela rebeldia e foi proibida de sair de casa. – Oh meu amor. Como é bom ver você.

– Bella! – retribuiu o abraço, afastando-se para encarar seu rosto juvenil. – Como está, querida?

– Bem melhor agora. Pensei que nunca mais o veria. Meu pai está... Enfim, como está?

– Estou bem sim. O seu pai está fazendo o que?

– Nada demais. Só complicando minha vida. – esticou o corpo serpenteando o de Edward, e lhe deu um singelo beijo nos lábios. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios e Edward notou que tinha mais coisa que ela queria contar.

– Fale Bella. O que Sir Charlie fez? – sentiu o pequeno corpo de Bella tremer. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto dela, deixando mais nervoso. – Bella?

– Ele quer antecipar meu casamento com o príncipe Edward! – exclamou com um soluço rasgando sua garganta. – Já tentei de tudo... – sua voz sumiu com o choro compulsivo. Edward ouvia somente pequenos murmúrios saindo dela. Soltou uma imprecaução e a abraçou, acariciando seus cabelos. Sentou-os na grama rala e esperou ela se acalmar.

Minutos depois, o único som no ambiente primaveril era dos pássaros que por ali passavam voando ao horizonte, e os soluços que Bella soltava em pequenos intervalos.

– Eu não quero me casar Edward – sussurrou.

– Eu não quero que você se case. Quero você para mim. Só pra mim. – Bella levantou o rosto - tinha os olhos vermelhos, o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas - para encarar aqueles olhos verdes que chamuscavam de paixão. Edward sentiu um aperto no coração. Amava tanto sua Bella. Inclinou-se capturando os lábios frios entre os seus. O beijo manteve-se calmo. Não queriam que terminasse nunca. Bella entreabriu os lábios para receber a língua de Edward que não hesitou em penetrá-la. Sugando o lábio inferior dela, perdeu o controle quando ouviu um pequeno gemido vindo de sua amada. Suas línguas lutavam numa batalha onde não havia perdedores. Separaram-se para respirar.

Bella o agarrava com força pela camisa pólo que ele usava, como se a qualquer momento ele fosse fugir. Edward riu ao constatar esse fato.

– Eu vou pensar em um jeito. Você não vai se casar com aquele príncipe. – a idéia parecia dos dois casados, fez o estomago revirar-se. – Você é minha. – sua voz tinha um tom possessivo e determinado. Isabella arrepiou-se.

30 de agosto

Faltavam 15 dias para o casamento. Com quase tudo pronto, Isabella ficava cada dia pior. Se não fosse pelos encontros às escondidas com Edward, tinha certeza que entraria em depressão.

– Bella, o que acha do vestido? Você não deu opinião alguma em toda decoração, tem que falar pelo menos do vestido. – sua mãe fez cara feia para a filha, que mantinha o rosto sem expressão. – Tem mais algum ajuste? – perguntou a modista. Que balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Está perfeito! – a modista sorriu orgulhosa. Viu a expressão nula de Isabella, e sentiu pena da noiva.

(...)

– Bella só encontrei uma única solução. – Edward falou com uma confiança que não sentia.

– Qual Edward? – ela estava encostada em seu peito, apenas apreciando a vista, e tentando se conformar. Teria que se casar com o Príncipe James, satisfazer as vontades do meu pai e viver infeliz para sempre.

– Nós vamos fugir. – falou com determinação, olhando dentro dos olhos azuis de Bella, que tremeu dos pés a cabeça.

– Edward... – sua voz falhou. Nunca que passou por sua cabeça fugir. Tentava encontrar uma solução para a anulação do casamento, mas não fugir!

– Bella, é a única solução. Eu já pensei em todas as possibilidades prováveis para nós, e a que restou foi: Fugir. Temos que fazer isso. Você não quer se casar, quer?

– Não, não. Eu... Eu amo você Edward. Mas fugir? OMG, meu pai vai me matar quando nos descobrir, Edward!

– Não, não vai. Ele vai te procurar, mas não vai nos encontrar. Tenho tudo em mente. Só preciso saber se você vai comigo. Olhe para mim. – ela tinha abaixado os olhos, a cabeça rodava, tinha a sua felicidade nas mãos e não sabia o que fazer, que rumo tomar. Estava receosa. – Olha para mim, Isabella. – ela olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Meu amor, não fique assim. Pensa com calma. Sei o que você estaria deixando para trás. Mas não será para sempre. Quando a poeira abaixar, voltamos o seu pai vai aceitar nosso amor, entende querida? Ele vai aceitar. – puxou Isabella para seu coloco, tentando acalmá-la. – Shi. Vai dar tudo certo.

(...)

Depois de informar sua decisão a Edward, Isabella não saia mais do quarto. Seu rosto estava inchado de chorar e enormes olheiras. Renée não sabia mais o que fazer para animar a filha, tirá-la da cama, comer; estava começando a se desesperar. Bella tinha uma aparência horrível para véspera de casamento. Teria que fazer um verdadeiro milagre para esconder todas aquelas olheiras, pelo animo dela, pareceria mais um velório que um casamento feliz.

**14 de setembro – O grande dia**

– Bella, você tem...

– Não tenho nada Alice, me deixa. – interrompeu a amiga. O mau humor beirando ao estresse. Sua cabeça doía, pela choradeira dos últimos dias, tinha vários produtos de maquiagem para esconder a olheira e o penteado do cabelo estava forte demais aumentando sua dor de cabeça.

– Ai que mau humor. Você deveria está feliz. Não é todo dia que casamos, sabe? – falou desinteressada. Passou as mãos no vestido lilás que usava tirando a pó invisível. Levantou a cabeça para olhar a amiga que estava divina no vestido de noiva da mais alta costura, design de um grande estilista da Europa. – Você está linda Bella. – disse sinceramente.

– Obrigado. – respondeu, e sorriu forçadamente. Parecia mais uma careta de desgosto. Sua vontade era pegar a tesoura que estava perto dela, cortar em pedacinhos a seda de seu corpo e depois jogá-lo no fogo. Alice sentiu uma enorme compaixão pela amiga. Sentia que estava sofrendo e não poderia fazer nada para ajudar. Sentou ao lado de Bella e pegou as mãos da amiga entre as suas, que apesar da luva, estava gelada.

– Aw amiga. Vai tudo se resolver. É só ter esperança. Olha... – passou os olhos em volta, não tinha ninguém. – O que exatamente você falou pro Edward?

– Alice – gemeu. Sentia uma forte náusea desde que amanheceu o dia. Não conseguiu ingerir nada, e agora Alice lhe enchia a cabeça.

– Está sentindo alguma coisa? – Alice ficou alarmada.

– Eu quero ficar sozinha Alice, por favor. – levantou do estofado e andou pelo quarto pensando se fez a escolha certa. Foi até a janela e viu o jardim completamente decorado, tudo branco com detalhes rosa bebê. Ouviu a porta sendo fechada e suspirou. Alice não tinha culpa, depois pediria desculpas. Estar com os nervos à flor da pele, não ajudava em nada.

Um movimento estranho no jardim da mansão atiçou a curiosidade de Bella. Ela se aproximou mais da janela, estreitando os olhos para tentar identificar o que era. Gelou ao reconhecer a silhueta entre as arvores que enfeitava o jardim. Sentiu o pulso acelerar, seu coração batendo descompassado.

_Que diabos ele estava fazendo aqui?_, pensou desesperada. Isso não poderia está acontecendo. Por Deus, o que ele tem na cabeça? Aparecer aqui?

Bella ficou tão surpresa e nervosa com a presença de Edward que não viu quando Alice veio avisar que estava na hora de começar a cerimonia.

– BELLA! – quase gritou.

– O que?

– Estou a horas te chamando. Em que planeta estava?

– Aqui Alice. – olhou feio para a prima.

– Claro.

– Está na hora?

– Sim. Vamos, você já está mais que atrasada.

– Ok. – deram os últimos retoques na maquiagem e no vestido, e desceram. Não era longo o caminho, somente um lance de escadas, um pequeno corredor e mais alguns passos e estaria no altar.

Só de pensar, lhe embrulhava o estômago. Tudo o que pedia era que tudo isso acabasse o mais rápido possível, não queria guardar nada deste momento. Sorriu tristemente para o pai quando o viu esperando-a. Envolveu o braço com o dele, enquanto respirava fundo e tomava coragem para o que lhe aguardava.

Andaram pelo corredor, Bella com um sorriso forçado no rosto, tentava convencer a si mesma que esse casamento não era o fim do mundo. Até poderia ser feliz... Rolou os olhos com a besteira que pensara. Nunca seria feliz na vida. Seria destinada a infelicidade eternamente.

Seu noivo a esperava com um sorriso sereno, elegante e muito bonito. Era loiro, tinha olhos azuis - alvo como água - e pele tão pálida quanto à dela; 1, 83 de altura, corpo musculoso, e várias outras qualidades físicas. Mas nada disso a agradava. Ela queria seu Edward no lugar do Príncipe James.

Charlie entregou seu bem mais precioso nas mãos de James, dizendo aquelas palavras tão clichês de casamento. Sorriram em harmonia, não percebendo o estado tenso de Isabella.

Beijando-lhe a testa em sinal de respeito, James sorriu para Bella. Ela até tentou retribuir, mas seu olhar vagava para cada canto daquele jardim a procura de Edward, que tinha sumido, deixando o sorriso falso, com uma expressão de tortura no rosto belo da moça.

Sem prestar a mínima atenção nas palavras do padre, Bella passou toda cerimônia procurando por ele. Suspirou tristemente, ganhando a atenção do noivo.

– O que foi Bella? – sussurrou no seu ouvido.

– Nada, James. – desconversou e tentou ouvir o padre que falava. Já perdendo as esperanças de vê-lo pelo menos uma ultima vez, Bella abaixou os olhos, que estavam enchendo de lágrimas.

–... Isabella Swan você aceita James Kurt como seu legítimo esposo? – seu coração perdeu uma batida quando ouviu essa frase. Olhou para James que a fitava sorrindo, seu pai Charlie, sua mãe Renée, Alice, e todos os convidados que esperavam ela responder. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto do olho quando virou para o padre e abriu a boca para dizer um sofrido _sim_...

Seu olhar caiu em Edward parado na sombra de uma arvore com o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas que ainda escorriam por ali. Arfou.

Essa era sua chance! Ele tinha voltado só para ela, e não desperdiçaria o que tinha em mãos.

– Não! – sua voz altiva, assustou até mesmo o padre.

– O que disse? – perguntou meio chocado.

– Eu disse não. – repetiu com um sorriso. – Não aceito me casar com o Príncipe James Kurt. – olhou de relance para Edward que não se continha de felicidade.

– ISABELLA! – ouviu a voz de trovão do pai, e tremeu. Mas mesmo assim, agora, ela não desistira da oportunidade que estava recebendo.

– Sinto muito papai, dessa vez não poderei fazer o que o senhor tanto quer. Não casarei por dinheiro, nem por nada que não seja amor. Já o encontrei, mas por medo do que poderia me acontecer e egoísmo, quase perdi o amor da minha vida. Amo muito você, a mamãe, Alice... – sorriu em meio às lágrimas que já escorriam pela face doce da garota. – Não fiquem magoados comigo, só espero que entendam, e se quiser que eu seja feliz do lado do homem que amo, aceite como ele é. – terminando de dizer estas palavras, Bella lançou um olhar de desculpas para todos e levantando a barra do vestido e saiu em disparada pelo jardim até a árvore onde Edward se encontrava.

– Eu te amo. – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

**FIM**


End file.
